Spinning Fate
by Lyndotia
Summary: Lyn and Reneey are watching Prisoner of Azkaban and playing with a Time Turner when some very strange stuff happens and they are awoken in the Blacks' house... just before Sirius's first year.
1. Where Slytherins Roam

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: Reneey: So we're writing a Harry Potter fanfic now!

Lyn: With a twist. Sorta.

Reneey: Yeah but it's still insert us so if you don't like that, buzz off.

Lyn: Or flame if you want. I'm a pyromaniac so I'll have fun with that. :D

---

**1. – Where Slytherins Roam**

"Whee!" Reneey Umbra said, grinning, as she spun the time turner she had bought at Barnes & Noble around and around. She and her best friend, Lyndotia Elumo, were sitting on Reneey's bed, watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The squeaking noise was slowly getting on Lyn's nerves. She tried to keep it at bay but it just got to be too much.

"Would you knock it off!" she more ordered than asked, grabbing hold of the time turner and trying to jerk it out of Reneey's hands.

"Hey!" Reneey snapped as she held onto the time turner. "It's fun to spin!"

As the two girls tried to rip it out of each other's arms, a yellow light was starting to build up inside the turner. The more than Remus told Harry about his mother on the bridge onscreen and the more the two girls bickered at each other, the brighter the light became. Soon it shone into the girls' eyes and they both looked away, dropping the time turner to shield their eyes. As it hit the ground, suddenly the whole room started to spin.

"L-Lynni," Reneey said slowly as she felt like she was running in circles.

"… Did we somehow make ourselves dizzy watching that thing spin?" Lyn wondered.

Then all went pitch black.

---

"Reneey Umbra, wake up!" yelled Walburga Black as she snatched the covers off of Reneey's bed. Reneey groaned and turned over to hide from the light. It took her a couple of second but then her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Bed? Light? In an unknown room? Where the hell was she?

"Well, about time you're up – I'll go wake your sister and then my sons," Walburga said before turning on her heel and leaving.

Lyn groaned from where she was curled up in a ball beneath a pile of blankets and two comforters. "Shut _up_, would you?"

Walburga huffed. "Now, that's no way to talk to me! Get up now or you'll be late for the train!"

"Train?" Lyn asked then blinked and abruptly dug her way out of the mountain of blankets she was cocooned in. "What the heck?!"

Reneey slowly got up and walked out of the room, her hand resting on the door as her eyes looked around. "… Why does this place look familiar?"

"Hey! Why aren't you dressed yet? We're leaving in like half an hour!"

Reneey whipped around to see a boy with black hair and gray eyes glaring at her. Reneey's own eyes widened. _It can't be…_

"Sirius?" she managed to choke out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No duh – now hurry up!" he snapped as he walked past her and downstairs.

"… Rea?" Lyn said slowly as she poked her head out of the next door down the hall. "… Uh… Are we where I think we are?"

Reneey was still looking after where Sirius had disappeared. "… Was that… just… who I think it was…?"

"Dunno, but this sure as heck looks a lot like the Blacks' house. Only, you know, more clean than I've ever seen it."

Reneey blinked and then turned to look at Lyn; then her jaw dropped. "Dude… you're shorter!"

Lyn blinked too. "You do seem a little less midgety than usual. And is your hair… _bobbed_?"

"… Um… yeah… I'm like so completely lost," Reneey said, shaking her head and staring at Lyn's waist-length tangle of wavy brown hair and the fact that her side bangs had completely disappeared.

"Hey, guys, why aren't you ready yet?" Regulus asked as he walked upstairs. "Mom's getting mad."

"… Uh… yeah, sure, Regulus," Lyn said slowly. "We'll, uh… be ready in a minute… right, Rea?"

"Uh-huh," Reneey said, nodding with wide eyes.

"Um… are you okay?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, totally fine," Lyn said brightly, plastering on a very convincing fake smile. "Just nerves, you know? Sorting…?" This was actually more of a guess; she was _pretty_ sure she and Reneey were about eleven. Probably Sirius, too, which would make Regulus, what, ten? Nine? She wasn't really sure…

Regulus shrugged and went back downstairs. "Wow," Reneey whispered. "We really are in Harry Potter!"

"Uh, yeah, we should probably not talk about people who aren't born yet," Lyn said with shifty eyes. "… So do you reckon we're supposed to be Sirius and Regulus's sisters or something?"

"I guess so but what about our color eyes…?"

"Well… I mean, Regulus has brown eyes like yours… Sirius's are grayish which is kind of close to green, I guess…"

"Well, I guess we should dress… and like, go downstairs… and stuff." Reneey was at a total loss for words.

"Yeah… better hurry so we can figure out where our clothes are and how to wear robes…"

Pretty soon, the girls were dressed, packed, and heading toward the kitchen for some late breakfast.

"Well, finally," Walburga said impatiently as she put some pancakes on their plates.

Orion grunted, "Next time, don't be late."

"Yeah, sure," Lyn muttered, looking down at the table instead of at anyone else.

"So um…" Reneey started but was cut off by Sirius.

"I wonder how Hogwarts is going to be – it should be fun," Sirius said. _And a way to get the hell out of here._

"Yeah," Lyn agreed, taking a bite of pancake as she mused aloud, "I wonder if we'll all be in the same house?"

"Well, for one, I'm not being in Slytherin!" Sirius said proudly.

Orion growled. "Sirius Black!"

Lyn frowned. "There's nothing wrong with different houses. If there was, the others wouldn't exist."

"Well, Slytherin is the best. Our families, both of ours, were Slytherins for generations and generations."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Every single one? That's kind of hard to believe."

"Well, it is – especially you and your sister's family."

Sirius let out a low growl and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, if you say so," Lyn said, shrugging. _Our family? We're not Blacks, then?_

"Well, we can't stay here forever – the train won't wait for us," Walburga said as she got up and Kreacher started to clean the table. "Come on, let's go! Up now!"

Lyn twitched and her jaw set but she suppressed her desire to snap in annoyance. "Right, yeah…"

---

After they reached the train, they said their goodbyes and found seats. Sirius went to go look around, leaving Reneey and Lyn alone.

"… So… We're not Sirius and Regulus's sisters then," Lyn commented, hoping Reneey had an idea.

"Yeah, but apparently we have to have some sort of connection to them… and Sirius seems to have us," Reneey said.

"Probably something to do with the whole Slytherin family history thing his dad was talking about," Lyn mused.

"Who has more Slytherin history than the Blacks?" Reneey wondered.

"Ow," Lyn hissed through her teeth, clutching at the front of her robes where it felt like something was burning her. Her fingers found the silver necklace she had noticed while dressing. It had a pendant shaped like a crescent moon – only now that she looked at it, she realized it wasn't a pendant at all but a locket.

"Ooh, I have one of those too," Reneey added, pulling it out of her robes. "Aww, mine isn't all glowy…"

Frowning her confusion, she opened the catch on the side with her fingernail. It opened toward the empty side of the crescent so when the hinges swung open, what was once a crescent then looked like a silver circle. Something started to shimmer in the center of this circle; curiously, Lyn placed it in her palm to get a better look… and then the pale, serpentine face of Lord Voldemort looked up at her with crimson eyes.

"Hello, Lyndotia," he hissed, his voice echoing a little strangely, probably due to the connection of whatever magic was making this possible. "I trust Orion and Walburga have been treating my heirs well?"


	2. On the Train

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: -insert random rant and begging for reviews here-

---

**2. – On the Train  
**

"What… was that noise…?" Reneey said slowly as she stared into Lyn's locket. Was that really what she thought she was seeing? _… Is that Voldi? And did he just say heirs…?_ Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were wide.

"… And, uh… that… would be us?" Lyn asked slowly, trying not to sound as lost as she felt.

Both girls could see as Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be you two – are you feeling alright, Lyndotia?"

"Uh, yeah," Lyn said, nodding. "Just, uh… excited… about Hogwarts?"

"Hm… So how are you and your sister?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh, um, we're fine, right, Rea?" Lyn asked, pointing the locket toward Reneey for a second. "See?"

Reneey nodded her head. "Yeah… we're doing fine… Just like Lynni says… excited."

"Lynni?" Voldemort hissed. "You never called her that before…"

"Oh, um… it's a nickname…"

"Hm… well, I accept it for now, but no one else should dare call Lyndotia by anything else but her proper name, am I understood?"

"Yeah…" Reneey slowly pushed the pendant back toward Lyn.

"But I don't want everybody to call me by my whole name," Lyn complained. "Lyn sounds much better."

Voldemort hissed. "You are royalty! Lyndotia is a proper name! … But you are young… I'll allow it… for now…"

"Gee, thanks," Lyn muttered darkly then she paused for a second. "… You do know I call her Reneey or Rea, too, right?"

"Like I said… you two are young… I'll allow it for now. When you're older, you will understand the importance of your proper, given names. Now, you two are almost here. I expect you both to contact me when the Sorting ceremony is over and you're in the Slytherin common room. Goodbye, my daughters."

With that, the image disappeared into a waft of smoke and Lyn carefully closed the locket. "… Well… that was interesting."

"Uh-huh," Reneey stated. "So like… apparently we're eleven… both of us… we're sisters… and Voldemort's daughters… okay…"

Reneey stood up and shouted, "Okay, camera crew, come out now! We have to be on some prank TV show so you can all come out now!"

"Then what was that on the necklace, a hologram?" Lyn asked, pulling a face. "There isn't the technology for that…"

"I don't know, just something!" Reneey sighed as she sat back down. "Okay… so like… if this is all true… how do you think he'll take it that you'll get into Gryffindor? I mean, Sirius does it and is fine, but his parents aren't Voldemort!"

"Maybe I can just hope for Ravenclaw," Lyn said, shrugging. "But whatever, that's not the most important thing right now. Look, we have to act like we know everything about this world. We can't let anybody find out what we know about what's going to happen – if Voldemort finds out, he could prevent his own downfall!"

"… Yeah… but we can get away with so much stuff," Reneey said. "Dude… we can like… do so much stuff… but we'll get prejudiced for it… there's no winning in life, is there?"

Lyn whacked her upside the head. "Knock it off! We both know I'm not gonna be a Slytherin – do you really want to be stuck in there by yourself?"

"Ow… well… there's really nothing else… I mean, hell, there's no way I could be in Ravenclaw."

"Maybe we can both aim for Hufflepuff?" Lyn suggested.

Reneey made a face. She never did like Hufflepuff; she always liked Slytherin but that wasn't a real option here. "Alright, I suppose so. I'm sure he doesn't hate Huffies as much as Gryffies."

"Yeah," Lyn said with a sigh. "And I really don't wanna wind up in the same House as Grouchy McHaterpants, AKA Sirius Black who hates us because apparently we're Voldemort's kids…" She paused and then turned white. "You don't think he'd tell anybody, do you?"

"I don't know… I mean, he doesn't tell anyone about Remus… but then again, he actually likes Remus… I think he'll tell James and then James will tell the whole school… well, all of the Slytherins know, the Ministry of Magic, the teachers… I'm sure they all know…"

Lyn groaned. "… Yeah… okay… You, stay here and try not to get yourself in trouble, okay? I have to go find Sirius. And possibly figure out how to put a Permanent Sticking Charm on his lips to keep him quiet if he won't agree not to tell."

"Yeah, I'll stay here… and just try to calm down," Reneey said. Lyn nodded and she left. After she left, the door opened again.

"Hey, didn't ex—" Reneey stopped in her sentence when she realized who it was that had opened the compartment door.

"Oh… hello?" Reneey asked, trying not to sound freaked out as Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were standing right in front of her.

"Well, well… It seems the heirs are finally coming to Hogwarts," Lucius said with a smirk. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, but I'm sure you've heard all about me."

"Yeah… I have," Reneey said, nodding.

"Bellatrix Black," the dark-haired sister said, nodding and looking around. "… Aren't there supposed to be two sisters…?"

"Yeah, she's out doing something," Reneey said, shrugging, as they sat own.

"I'm Narcissa Black," the blond-haired girl said as she sat down next to Bellatrix.

"Well, we'll just wait for her to come back… I do hope you two are going to be in Slytherin. You'll be a disgrace if you aren't," Lucius said matter-of-factly.

"Uhh…"

"You are going to be in Slytherin, aren't you?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really all up to the hat, not us, Narcissa," Reneey said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose that's true," Bellatrix said, shrugging. Then she smirked and added, "But we should hope you're not a disgrace like my pathetic little cousin. Ten to one says _he'll_ be a worthless little Gryffindor."

Reneey rolled her eyes again. "Well, Ravenclaw seems nice. I mean, they aren't idiotic or worthless – they could be cunning like Slytherins if they wanted to be."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Our sister, Andromeda, is a Ravenclaw. She's a fifth year. Prefect and all that, just like little Lucius here," she added with a snicker. "Cissy's a fourth year and this is my last."

"So I'm heading either or Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or maybe possibly Hufflepuff. If the hat says Gryffindor, tell Dad I love him cuz I'm killing myself," Reneey said sarcastically. _I don't think anyone but Lynni would get that…_

Bellatrix laughed. "I can't blame you for that. But don't worry; I'm almost certain you'll be a Slytherin now that I've met you."

"And what makes you say that?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Just a hunch."

---

It took almost ten minutes to finally locate Sirius in a compartment almost on the other end of the train. By this point, Lyn was so frustrated that she didn't bother to check if he was alone before opening the door and barging in.

"Sirius Black, I have been looking all over this freaking train for you! Where the heck did you go?!"

Sirius was in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch with a boy with black hair and hazel eyes but he stopped in the middle of it to roll his eyes and glare. "I'll be back, James…"

He got up and went outside the compartment to talk with Lyn. "What are you doing here? And why are you looking for me?" he sneered.

Lyn sighed and dropped the angry expression, her tone becoming sincere. "Look, Sirius, I know you hate me, okay? I get that. Maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't. Whatever. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone who my father is."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know that – I'm not stupid."

"No matter _what_, Sirius," Lyn emphasized. "Come on, promise. Please."

"Alright, I promise. Now just go!"

He started back toward the door but Lyn caught his shoulder to make him stop and sighed. "Look, I know you hate anything to do with Slytherin but whether you realize it or not, I'm _not_ my father. You of all people should understand that."

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius said as he went back in with a slam of the door.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, shaking his head.

---

Reneey sighed as she looked at the door; she really hoped Lyn would come back soon. She didn't want to be alone in this situation.

"Where is that girl?" Lucius demanded firmly. Just then, he door opened and Lyn stepped inside.

"Sorry, he was on the other side of the freaking –" Lyn cut herself off when she saw Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. "What the heck are you people doing here?"

"Why, to talk about you going to Hogwarts!" Narcissa said, smirking.

"… Yeah… okay… Well, now you said it, so you can go ahead and leave!" Lyn said with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine," Lucius said, not daring to disobey the 'boss's' daughters. He and the girls then left.

Reneey sighed. "Thanks. What took you so long?"

"Like I was trying to say, he was on the other side of the dadgum train," Lyn said with a sigh as she sat down. "Why didn't you just tell them to leave? It's not like you to let people walk on you."

"I dunno… They asked me out what house we'll be in, I said either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but Bellatrix thinks I would be a Slytherin…"

"Bellatrix is a psycho," Lyn said matter-of-factly. "We'll pull it off somehow."

Reneey sighed. "Let's hope so…"


	3. Fate Sealed?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N:

---

**3. – Fate Sealed?**

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station as the sun was going down. Soon students were in the corridors of the train, itching to get out.

Reneey looked at Lyn and breathed a sigh. "Well… aim for Hufflepuff… sis…"

"Yeah," Lyn muttered. She didn't sound too excited – not that she had anything against Hufflepuffs because loyalty was one of the most important things in the world in her opinion, but Lyn didn't like the way most people thought of Hufflepuffs. She would have to smash people's faces in every other day to prove she wouldn't be walked on. While that would be fun, it would probably get her in a lot of trouble and she wanted to lay low.

Reneey wasn't all too happy about aiming for Hufflepuff either. She really only liked Slytherin, but that wasn't an option.

"You know… if I make the skirt shorter… would anyone notice?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "With McGonagall around? You must be insane. She seems the type who would inspect uniforms just to check…"

"Hmm… maybe… but she never did that in the books or movies… just in a fanfic I once read."

"Not the point, Rea – I still think she would notice."

The two girls were interrupted by someone yelling for first years. "Guess that would be us," Lyn muttered, walking toward the hulking figure.

"… He looks so much bigger than the books," Reneey mumbled as she followed Lyn.

"Much bigger than twice as tall as a normal man?" Lyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… Shut up, you get what I me—"

Reneey then bumped into somebody who turned out to be Sirius and his friends.

"Watch it!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, it was only a mistake," one of the boys next to him said. Then he turned to Lyn and smiled. "Hello; I'm Remus."

Lyn promptly slapped Sirius upside the head, growled, "Don't be a jerkwad, Sirius," and then it was like somebody had flipped a bipolar switch in her head as she turned to Remus and smiled politely. "Lyn Elumo – pleased to meet you."

"Reneey Umbra," Reneey introduced herself, grinning.

"Anyway, come on – we have to go!" Sirius said as he grabbed James and Remus and dragged them off, not wanting to deal with Lyn and Reneey.

"… Well, that was awesome," Reneey muttered.

"Um – did you see where Sirius and James went?" asked a short boy who waddled up just then. "You're the girl he was talking to, right?"

"Yeah – Peter, right?" Lyn said without bothering to explain how she knew his name. Didn't really matter anyway. "They went that way," she said, pointing and pushing Pettigrew in that direction.

"And that was disturbing," Lyn muttered as she got into an empty boat with Reneey.

"… He's even uglier in person!" Reneey made a face. "I wonder exactly how huge Hogwarts is…"

"We're about to find out," Lyn said, pointing across the lake. "Ready?"

"… What… do we push the boats out ourselves…?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "They're _magical_. They'll leave when everybody's in."

"Oh, okay, good… cuz I'd probably end up getting us sunk…"

"Or eaten by the giant squid."

"So any – whoa!" Reneey almost fell overboard as the boats suddenly started to move. "Jesus Christ!"

Lyn rolled her eyes but helped Reneey to her feet. "You don't stand up in a little wooden boat, Rea. Rule number one of canoeing."

"… And you think I ever went on a boat other than the fancy one at Niagara Falls…?"

"Shh!" Lyn hissed, looking around to make sure Sirius hadn't heard. "We're British kids, remember? … Who mysteriously don't have British accents… But whatever."

Reneey growled and sighed. "… Hey… Can you see in the dark very well?"

Lyn shrugged. "Well enough. Why?"

"Can you check my eyeliner?"

Lyn twitched. "Sorting, remember? It's gonna get screwed up anyway. Deal."

"… What do you mean? A hat can't do much damage…"

"… It comes down over your eyes, Reneey."

"… Oh dear lord… I'm so happy I always carry… wait… I was never in my own clothes, gah!"

"You'll live! For now, just focus on thinking Hufflepuff really loudly."

Suddenly, all of the boats stopped as they reached land. Hagrid got up and said, "C'mon, firs' years!"

As the kids followed Hagrid to the castle, McGonagall appeared at the door. Lyn expected to be taken to the room in the hall to wait but apparently things were already prepared in the Great Hall because McGonagall led them straight there, scroll already in hand.

"As I call each of your names," she explained, "you will come up and put the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then sort you into your House."

Lyn groaned and muttered to Reneey, "Lucky jerk with the near-the-end-of-the-alphabet surname…"

As it was, the only person Lyn knew who went before her was Sirius. Of course, he was Sorted into Gryffindor, much to the apparent shame of Bellatrix and Narcissa at the Slytherin table. Their eyes were focused again, however, as McGonagall called, "Elumo, Lyndotia."

Swallowing hard, Lyn walked up and put on the Hat. As she sat there, she considered that it was somewhat like waiting for a judgment in court. Only in this case, she was less worried about herself and more about Reneey.

_Hmm… Quite a strange one… Your mind… it works in strange ways… very strange ways,_ the Hat muttered.

_Like maybe Hufflepuff strange?_ Lyn thought with very little hope.

_Hm… You could do well there… I do see a lot of loyalty in you, but… where you will achieve greatness, the House that will bring out the best in you would be…_

_Ravenclaw?_ Lyn prodded, trying not to actually think the phrase, 'Please don't put either of us in Slytherin.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat roared. Gryffindor House clapped with excitement as a new student was added to their House – all but one. Sirius Black sat there frozen like he had just had a heart attack.

Meanwhile, Reneey stood with wide eyes and her mouth open and everyone at the Slytherin table was glaring. Those who knew, though, were having an even more vehement reaction. Bellatrix didn't even bother trying to hide her anger and disbelief.

As Lyn took off the Hat and put it back on the stool, she caught Reneey's eye and tried to communicate without words that she had tried and that she still hoped Reneey could be a Gryffindor. Then she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, opting to sit beside Sirius instead of across from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. She already knew how his face looked and she didn't want to have to be glared down by a member of her own House, too.

Lyn didn't really pay much attention as the others were Sorted. She picked out a few names she recognized though, and Lily, Remus, Peter, and James all were Sorted into Gryffindor. Since Lily sat across from Lyn, she saw the look on the redhead's face when Severus Snape was Sorted into Slytherin. It might have bothered her any other time, but right now Lyn's thoughts were only for Reneey.

"Umbra, Irina" was the very last name on the list. As McGonagall called her name, Reneey stepped up and put the Hat on her head. _Well… here goes for Gryffindor…_

_Gryffindor?_ the Hat queried. _Hm, I don't know… You do have somewhat of a Gryffindor wit but that House would probably not nurture your… other talents…_

_Hufflepuff…?_

_No, no… Their definitions of loyalty and justice are not the same as yours… I believe the House best suited for you would be…_

_Um… Ravenclaw…?_

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat bellowed. The roars from the Slytherin table were deafening. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa actually gave Reneey a standing ovation. Bellatrix shot a look at Lyn that said, 'This is how a _true_ daughter of Slytherin is Sorted.'

Lyn didn't see it though because the one word from the Hat suddenly seemed to weigh down on her like a condemnation of her best friend and sister. Her eyes closed and her head bowed, twin curtains of dark brown hair falling down from either side of her head to hide her face. They were separated and Reneey was at the mercy of all those Slytherins and their brainwashing…

Then her eyes opened and there was a green fire in them as she straightened up. No, that was stupid. It was only a House. Reneey was still Reneey; she wouldn't be that easily swayed. And so Lyn caught Reneey's eye and gave her that trademark crooked grin. This time it said, 'It's all cool – we're always sisters.'

Once Reneey saw that grin, her eyes lit up and she grinned back with a wink – nothing could ever stand in the way of being best friends and sisters, especially not some stupid House.

She left the Hat on the chair and went first to the Gryffindor table to hug Lyn, even though it caused a ruckus, then skipped off to the Slytherin table.

"… Well… That was odd," McGonagall muttered.

"Now… let the feast begin!" Albus Dumbledore announced.


	4. New Encounters

It was after dinner, the last time Lyn could keep a close eye on Reneey at the Slytherin table. Lyn swallowed hard as she forced herself to move to the Gryffindor tower with no knowledge of what those snakes would do to Reneey.

"See, James! Shes a snake, like all the rest!"

Lyn whipped around as she heard Sirius's harsh whisper to his friend, James Potter.

"I swear, Sirius Black," Lyn hissed, shoving him hard in the shoulder, "either you shut your freaking mouth about my sister, or I'm going to put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it."

"Hey!" Sirius snapped. "How do you know I'm talking about her?"

"Yeah, Elumo, maybe he's talking about some other girl." James smirked.

Lyn glared. "Don't make me snap those glasses. And your nose. I know who he's talking about because he's a pretentious little wart who thinks he's better than us when in all reality, he hasn't even bothered to actually get to know either of us. And you know my sister and me even less than he does, so I'd suggest you shut your face."

"Whoa, maybe you should be a Slytherin, sticking up for a snake like that? A soon-to-be-Death Eater?" James sneered.

"I don't know, James, maybe the hat was on crack or something when he put her in Gryffindor." Sirius laughed as he roughly pushed past Lyn, along with James. A boy behind them sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for them... You're Lyndotia, right? I'm Remus Lupin." Remus smiled as he held out his hand.

"Sirius is just a jerk like that," Lyn said, shrugging. "To me, at least." She took his hand and smiled softly. "Yeah, just call me Lyn. 'Lyndotia' tends to get people punched when they use it on me."

Remus chuckled softly, "I think sirius is just bitter that he now owes James twenty galloens. Don't mind him."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Twenty gallons? What for?"

Remus bit his lip. "Sirius kept on saying that you and the other girl would get into Slytherin, but he was wrong... so now he owes James twenty gallons because they made a bet on it."

"Fricking jerk," Lyn growled through her teeth, her eyes darkening and switching to glare daggers at Sirius and James's retreating backs.

Reneey sighed softly, as she was alone. Completely alone, without Lyn as ever-present as she always was. _Well..at least there are more hot people here than in Harry's time..._

"Umbra!"

Reneey whipped around to find Bellatrix there with a wicked smile. "Um, hey there..."

"What are you doing with your head down? Hold it up!" Bellatrix sneered.

Reneey smiled softly. "I'm just a little bit down; that's all."

"For what?"

"Well, Lynni isn't here..."

"Oh, yes... She was sorted into... _that_ house..."

Reneey frowned. "So?"

"What do you mean by so?!" Bellatrix snapped. "She's some blood traiotor!"

"Last time I checked, Bellatrix, I am Lyn's blood, and so far she hasn't betrayed me, so she's not one," Reneey snarled as she glared harshly at the Black sister.

Just then Lucius came in with his charming smile and flowing blond hair. "You're not giving our newest housemate any trouble, are you, Bella?" he asked with a smile.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "How does a daughter of the greatest wizard of all time get into godforsaken Gryffindor?!"

"... Because the hat put her there... duh." Reneey rolled her eyes, wishing someone was here with her, if not Lyn.

"Would you all please move out of the way?" a voice spoke from behind them all.

"And who are you?" Bellatrix asked with raised eyebrows.

"Severus Snape."

_Seevvvyy!_ Reneey grinned as she mentally jumped with glee.

"Now, please move," Serveous muttered as he walked by them.

"Hey! Hey! You, girl!"

"Lily! What are you doing!?" Alice hissed at Lily.

"I'm trying to get that girl's attention!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" Lily rolled her eyes.

Lyn looked up over a copy of The Standard Book of Spells and raised an eyebrow. "Um, hi?" she asked slowly.

"Hey... so I heard that prick was giving you some trouble. I'm Lily and this is Alice." Lily smiled as she extended her hand to Lyn.

A look of dawning comprehension crossed Lyn's face as she shook the girl's hand. "Oh, Lily Evans--right, you're in my year. I'm Lyn Elumo."

"I thought it was Lyndotia?" Alice asked in a bored tone.

Lyn glared. "Just Lyn, thanks."

Lily sighed as she sat next to Lyn. "You must get a lot of crap, with your sister in slytherin. My best friend is in Slytherin, but he's not like the rest."

"Reneey isn't either." _At least, I hope she isn't..._

Lily smiled. "Then we can be friends! We share a room anyway, and don't mind Alice--she's just sulking."

Lily giggled as Alice yelled at her: "I am not!"

It was bedtime and everybody else was asleep, other then Lyn. She sighed as she fingered her locket, swallowing hard as she knew she had to call Voldemort. How was she supposed to tell him that she was in Gryffindor? Lyn closed her eyes, and opened them minutes later, then the locket right after that.

"Hello there, Lyndotia..."

"... Hi... Father..."


End file.
